Commander Pierce
Commander Pierce is a commanding officer of the Anglo Isles, though a subordinate officer to Colonel Windsor. Biography Background Pierce is a commander of the Anglo Isles's Air Force, he grew in the rural lands of the Anglo Isles until he joined the Air Force. During his years in the Air Force, he befriended Colonel Windsor of the Anglo Fleet. As the years passed, he was promoted to commander and became a heroic figure and something of a celebrity in the Anglo Isles. The Anglo-Solar Conflict When Anglo Military Intelligence informed Windsor that the Solar Empire had a superweapon, Pierce wasn't as convinced and had less enthusiasm for an invasion of the Solar Empire. However, he was persuaded by Windsor to lead the airforce in the assault. Commander Pierce led the air attack on the Frontier Naval base in his trademark Sputterflare. He also led the attack on Bongo Island - known as A-Day (an unsuccessful attack), and fought for an island against the Frontier in "Sandcastles". He finally led the defensive operation of the Anglo airbase once it was clear the invasion was futile, though it was inevitably lost to the Solar Empire. Commander Pierce was having a dinner of, what looked like, roast beef with Colonel Windsor when the first Solar and Tundran forces reached and then attacked the Anglo Isles coastline defenses. He first led the mission to recapture the airbase at Clapstead Heath and then the docks at Porthampton ("The first step in reclaiming our kingdom!"). This was a very successful mission which ended with the isolation of the Solar fleet, moored somewhere off the Anglo Isles. He also provided Windsor with Bomber support in the operation to clean Windsor's Column (and consequently sink the Dreadnought). Pierce finally led the decisive attack to recapture one of the Solar Empire's last airbases near the villages of Much Whittering and Lower Thatchford. After capturing it, Pierce mustered up the airforce for an assault on the stranded Solar Fleet which destroyed some of the Imperial Navy. After learning of Kaiser Vlad's orchestration of the war, the Anglo Isles signed a truce with the Solar Empire and joined the Alliance of Nations. The Fall of Tundra Pierce joined Brigadier Betty, Marshall Nova and Empress Lei-Qo in the bid to liberate the Xylvanian-held parts of Tundra. He helped in destroying Vlad's Mining Spider by sending in a fighter squadron to deal with the Xylvanian Strato Destroyers. Afterwards he shot down Vlad's Air Transport, one of the rare occasions of a CO actually appearing on the battlefield. Pierce rescued Betty in his fighter when the Staff of Qa-Len was activated, whisking her off to safety. Pierce is seen last at the Victory Ceremony in the Tundran Capital where he appeared to be talking (and flirting) with Betty, before being reprimanded by Windsor. Personality to be added. Trivia *Pierce is actually the same rank as the player, which makes it odd why you are taking orders from him. Possible explanations include that he has Date of Rank on the player, or that he has achieved his status by leadership billet. *Pierce mentions running through Lower Thatchford's streets as a boy which implies he grew up in the area where "Their Finest Hour" is set. *Pierce appears to be head of the Anglo Airforce and is adept at leading ground troops. However, he appears to have little to no knowledge of naval warfare. *Pierce appears to be a popular figure with the Anglo public, he even has his own column in a local Anglo newspaper, "The Clapstead Chronicle". * Commander Pierce's characteristics and name could be based on Pierce Brosnan, an Irish Actor who is well known for his starring role as James Bond. Category:Commanding Officers Category:Anglo Officers Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars 2